


Eyes

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Eyes

Annabeth paced the deck of the Argo ll, listening to Piper recite her lines.

“Gods, Annabeth, stand still!” Piper broke off from her practice to scold the blond. Annabeth looked up from the deck to meet Piper’s eyes.

Her mind devolved into a momentary “lucky/no fair” like it always did when she saw Piper’s eyes. Piper had  _ matching _ eyes, meaning she’d found her soulmate - Jason. Even if she  _ hadn’t _ met Jason, it would have been obvious. Between his child-of-Zeus/Jupiter electric blue eyes and Piper’s unique kaleidoscopic eyes, it was fairly obvious.

Annabeth, on the other hand, had no such luck. One of her eyes matched Athena’s, but the other - her soulmate’s color - was brown. There wasn’t a problem with that, other than the fact that Annabeth would prefer an easy “hey look it’s a child of Poseidon with sea-green eyes” or “it’s a child of Hades with pitch black eyes.”

Nope, Annabeth had to deal with finding her soulmate like everyone else. She crossed her eyes, trying to somehow glare at the so-dark-it-was-almost-black eye. Piper burst out laughing and Annabeth glared at her, whatever she was going to say interrupted by a statue suddenly appearing in the middle of the deck.

Jason had apparently expected this, and was already walking over to talk to… whatever it was. Even with the statue apparently recognizing him, it took Annabeth’s interference and negotiation to get him to let them down.

Swords, daggers, Leo’s tool belt, and Jason’s coin were left on the deck of the ship as they descended the ladder. Jason went first, in the hopes that the Romans would recognize him and  _ not _ shoot the ship out of the sky. Behind him was Annabeth, then Piper, then Leo.

Annabeth’s feet hit the ground and she looked up, scanning the crowd for Percy. It seemed like the whispers intensified as she did so, but she ignored them. Piper was watching a girl on a pegasus, trying to mutter something to Annabeth while Annabeth ignored her. She’d seen a familiar mess of black hair and darted forward, tackling Percy in a hug.

“If you  _ ever _ do that again-” Annabeth cut herself off, remembering she had an audience. She stepped back beside Jason, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“...He’s Leo, and that’s Annabeth,” Jason finished, apparently having been introducing them. Annabeth turned her focus to the girl on a pegasus, who was apparently the leader, and froze.

“There it is,” Piper muttered, jabbing Annabeth in the ribs when she didn’t move. More whispers were breaking out amongst the Romans as their leader stilled. Annabeth didn’t notice, her vision tunneling to the girl. A gray eye and a brown one - eyes that Annabeth was very familiar with - stared back at her, when suddenly they flashed and changed colors. The gray faded, replaced with a second, matching brown eye. Annabeth was sure her own eye had done the same thing.

“I-” the girl shook herself out of her daze. “I’m Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion. It seems we have much to discuss.”

Although Reyna’s greeting was formal, her eyes still hadn’t left Annabeth’s.


End file.
